


Hermitcraft OneShots

by Maddox_Named_Galaxy



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Angst, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sleep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:29:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22919983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddox_Named_Galaxy/pseuds/Maddox_Named_Galaxy
Summary: Oneshot book about the hermits
Relationships: Grian/Doc, Grian/Wels, Scar/Grian, Xisuma/Docm77, grian/xisuma
Comments: 46
Kudos: 191





	1. Hoddie Love

Grian POV: 

It's midnight on the hermitcraft server and Doc isn't home yet. And I can't sleep. I've always needed someone or something important to sleep with. Been that way since I was five. I slowly rise from the bed and sigh. I walk downstairs to grab something to drink. I make my way upstairs to mine and docs room. I once again sigh and put on my music. Hoodie by 'Hey Violet' starts playing. " Hey that gives me an idea." I whispered to myself. I go to Doc's side of the closet and I see the hoodie that I stitched for him. I grab it and put it on. I bring the collar up to my nose and inhale his sent. I put the song on repeat and lay down on our bed. I felt more at peace and soon fell asleep. 

Doc POV:

It's a quarter past midnight and holy mother of notch I'm late. I was supposed to have a movie night with Grian and I feel very bad for skipping out, but my raid farm broke and I wouldn't want them to get out and cause a mess. I open the door and immediately head upstairs to mine and Grian's room. As I get to the top of the stairs I here a song blasting from our shared room. Slowly I move into the room and peek at the bed. I see the most beautiful sight ever. Grian asleep in our bed asleep in my overly sized hoodie. As well as some boxers the hung from his waist down and I couldn't see any type of shirt on him, I just see his stomach. I smile down on the sight. I take off my lab coat and my jeans, and then I put on some sweatpants and lie down next to the small boy. I feel him shift. He tangles his legs with mine and pushes his head into my chest. I sigh in contentment and smile. I pull him into my arms and fall asleep


	2. Late Night Building

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleep deprived Grian and a mega worried boyfriend

Scar POV:

I lay in bed alone. The bed feels very empty without my lovely boyfriend with me. He been working on his new base nonstop. After we moved to season 7 he's been a workaholic. He's been trying so hard to do everything but he's going to work himself to exhaustion. He's never looked more tired. Tag 2: Electric Boogaloo as well as the Head Hunt has made his drained, Mumbo's Hermit Challenges aren't help full either. I haven't heard much from him unless it was about the creeper farm and raiding the end. He's worrying me. I let out an audible sigh and roll out of our shared bed. Silently I leave the room in his hobbit hole and put on my elytra. I can see him working out by the sheep farm he made. He looks so tired, his posture is slumped and he's swaying. " Grian? Amante[1]? Baby? Are you okay?" "Yes... I'm fine my Murphy[2]. Just a little tired. But I need to-" " Amante[1]. You swaying and shaking. You physically exhausted. Common back two the base. You need you sleep" ".... Okay baby. Can you carry me home please?" "Of course amante[1]. Come here." I pick up my small boyfriend. He collapses in my arms already slumped and exhausted. " Don't fall asleep on me yet okay?" "m-kay." he slurs his words together oblivious to what i just told him.

From where we're standing we can see all of our hard work. " Look Gri," I tell him. He looks up and sees all of our work and smiles. He leans into me more showing he's tired. I pick him up and his arms wrap around my neck and his legs wrap around my hips. Slowly I start our descent to his hobbit hole. I have to constantly make sure he's not slipping but its all worth it. Finally, _Finally_ , we make it to the front of his base. I put him down and he makes a mild whine at the loss of touch. "Shh baby, I need to open the door." " Mhm~." I smile, Good he's so cute. What would i do without him.... Probably over working myself. " Come here baby. Aren't you a cutie?" He blushes and looks down and slightly to the left. " No i'm not," he mumbles. " Sure thing cutie." I pick him back up and take him to our shared room. As I set him on the bed, he grabs my hand and pulls me down onto the bed. I smile and pull him into my chest. Most people would hate to be in this position, your lovers head on your chest, more or less crushing your lungs, but I love it and him. I feel his body relax more and soon hear his soft snores. Pulling his small, healthy, beautiful body towards mine. Smiling, I fall asleep.

_Words: 483_

[1] Lover in Spanish [2] Water warrior in Irish 

**Hey guys Madds here. Hope you like this, remember you can ask for a one shot. Thank you.**


	3. Hello, My darling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grian X Xisuma

Xisuma POV:

It's almost 3 am and I still haven't gone to bed. I know I will be extremely tired in the morning but I need to get this bug fixed. I've gotten several complaints and questions about it and I need to - " X-Eye-suma? Baby? Where are you? You said you'd be up two hours ago?" Oh no. " I'm down here love, I just need to fix this bug and then I'll be up!" I hear footsteps come down the stairs. I turn around to see Grian, my lovable boyfriend, rubbing his eyes and yawning. " Baby I can't sleep." " Love I'll be up in a minute-" " That's what you said last time X! I just want to cuddle with you baby." I sigh, there is no way I can say no to him. I put down the command block and walk towards him. He looks at me and then smiles. He giggles a little and I feel like I'm melting because of his beauty. I quickly pick him up bridal style and walk up the stairs with him in arms. As we get to our shared room I hear soft sounds of sleeping. I look down at the person I love and see him asleep in my arms, softly smiling at my beautiful boyfriend, I take us to our bed and lay down. I position him to lay down on my chest. " I love you Gri," I whisper to my sleeping love. As I fall asleep I hear him whisper " I love you too baby."


	4. O.D.D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based off of Song O.D.D by Hey Violet

Ren POV:

It's the last day of school and I'm in my last class. Sitting in the back is a boy... a boy I've been crushing on for ages. He's short- tempered and a shortie. He's hella adorable, but he never talks to anyone. When I first met him he had a blond mop of messy hair, glasses, and wore only red sweaters. Know, oh geez, he's hot. Black tipped hair, with pink streaks in in no blond seen any more. Only wears black, and has a nose piercing. His name? Grian. The leader of the Evolution Gang.

Grian POV:

There's a cute boy in the front of the class looking at me dazed. Last day of school. Maybe this kid will grow some balls and ask me out, what? I can't be the person to do everything. The bell rings signifying that it's now summer vacation. I pack my bag and look at the boy. Ren, the man I've had a crush on since Freshman year. I'm a sophomore in senior level classes youngest of my grade level. I see Ren look at me, then he leaves. Oh. Hell. No. I wait a hot minute before going after him. I see him with his friends, the " _hermits",_ weird huh. I see the Evo squad calling me over. I overhear X- eye-Suma- voyd talk about us and I see there group look at us. Judging us... all except Ren.

He looks at me with sympathy, and while I have his focus for a split second I signal to head to the boys bathroom. He catches on. I see him head of to the bathroom, " Hey, I need to use the bathroom, cool?" " Sure thing Empire." Says Timmy. I go straight to the bathroom and see Ren, he looks at me and blushes " ummm, hello." He states awkwardly. " Hello Ren, I am sure you know me, and ummm well-" I start to stutter in embarrassment. " Well I was wondering if you would like to goonadate. I finished really fast but he still hears. He blushes " Yeah sounds fun! How's Saturday at 4 casual at the game park." "Deal." We smile at each other. I leave, and a minute later Ren leaves. Can't wait for Saturday.

**Hey Guys! Should I make a part two?? It's up to you!! Bye!! Mads <3**


	5. Requests!

Hey Y'all, Madds here! Just so y'all know I will do requests.... it just might take me 13 years. :p


	6. Why Do You Have To Go?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angsty Wels x Grian   
> For @Melodyofthesea77 ( Go read their books they are amazing!!)

Wels X Grian - Melodyofthesea77

Maddox

Takes place pre season 7 & post season 6 

**_Angst warning!_ **

Wels POV

Lord… how am I going to break it to Grian. We’ve been together since the end of the civil war. And most hermits don’t even know that we’re dating! He’s going to get going soon through the rocket, and I still haven’t told him that I’m not going to Season 7, I’m taking a break from traveling and of course I’m the  **_Fool._ ** Who forgets to tell his own boyfriend! I let out an audible sigh of despair. Slowly I get up and make my way to the door. Then I hear the sound of rockets and a mild “Oof.” 

Oh no… of course he comes over now! What do I do? “ Hey Wels!” Oh shiitake mushrooms. “Hey Baby…” I sound depressed. His soft smile turns into a small frown. “Hey. What’s wrong, are you okay?” “ Baby. We need to talk.” The small frown turns to a look of fear. “W-why? Did I do something wrong?” he questions, pain and fear in his eyes. “No baby. I just need to talk with you. It’s- It’s really important. Let’s sit down.” His eyes are still fearful, comes and sits down on my couch, and looks up at me.

“Gri, you know how we're moving servers.” “Yeah?” Like a bandaid Wels. Like a bandaid. “I’mnotgoingtothenextseason!” “...What?” I sigh and slow down, “ I”m not going to next season. I'm going to a new world.” “ You-You’re kidding… right?” I look down, now not able to face him. I can feel the pain and heartbreak rolling off of him. I immediately feel awful and just reach for him. He grabs me and starts to cry. “Why? Why?” He keeps mumbling why into my chest holding on to me, he starts to cry. I just bring him closer to my chest. I start to whisper sweet nothings into his ear attempting to comfort my smaller lover. After what I could estimate was about 20 minutes his soft sob are reduced to soft snores. I just bring him closer to my body. I lay down onto the couch and rub his back. “I love you Wels.” His small voice says. I almost jumped because I thought he was asleep. “I love you to my sweet prince. I always will. I promise I will be back for season 8. I just need a break.” “It’s okay Welly, I know you’re tired. I will wait for you to come back.” After our short conversation Grian curls up into a ball and falls asleep.

Words - 315

**_I tried not that good at writing OwO. Thanks for the Request! The_Shy_Bean will post the next one (Go read their books there amazing) it will be much longer cause they write good._ **


	7. Guinea Pig Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xisuma x Doc x Grian (Guinea Pig Grian and Some cute boyfriend fluff)
> 
> Request ~ PockyPika
> 
> Origin ~ Wattpad
> 
> MILD NSFW - Heated Making out, CURSING, talking like person is a child,
> 
> IF YOU DON’T LIKE THIS DON'T READ

Xisuma and Doc were walking through the shopping district looking for a gift when they heard an unexpectedly loud groan breach from the far side of the area. 

“What the hell! Was that a zombie or something?” the taller of the two asked.

“I’m not sure Doc, we should probably go check and make sure it’s not a bug or something,” The younger admin responded looking down the paved pathway. Doc watches his smaller boyfriend start down the stone road and immediately bounds after him. 

“So what do you think it is?” Doc questioned. 

“Probably just a bug or a Hermit that can't find an item,” X replied to the man. As they took a turn they were greeted with an unexpected surprise. A huge wagon was parked next to Zed’s Quartz Shop! Behind the wagon was a stable and a huge crane. Both men slowly walk towards the gigantic piece of machinery, only to hear a groan come from it again. 

“Anyone! Please!” a British accent rose instead of a groan. As both men looked up at the crane only to see a cage with the tiny new hermit. He was wearing an unusual outfit, it looked to be a onesie but from the distance neither men could tell.

“Grian? What are you doing up there?” Xisuma asked the new addition. 

“Um… attempting to make a business?” The small man responded back. He sounded very unsure of himself. “Well, it’s not going that well. And now I’m kinda stuck… and I’m personally not coming down until I’m hired!”

“How much is the cost?” Doc asked the smaller man. Xisuma wasn’t prepared for his boyfriend to ask that, but both men had discussed what they felt for the small, twink like newbie. Both had agreed that they were falling head over heels for him but couldn’t find a way to talk to him. 

“6 dimonds a hermit,” Grian responded. He watched as Doc turned to X and both conversed. **Damn** he thought **they are so hot!!** His thoughts of the men were quickly interrupted.”

“Okay Gri...an, we decided to buy your services! Let’s just get you down.” X said and started to break the bottom piece of Grians cage.

“Wha- _**WAIT**_!” The bottom part broke from underneath Grian and he quickly fell to the ground. He braced for impact but impact never happened. When he finally opened his eyes he saw Doc holding him with mild fear in his eyes.

“ARE YOU OKAY!” Doc yelped, sounding beyond worried. Unable to respond, the twink just nodded. “Good.” Suddenly a frantic yell came through. 

“OH MY GOODNESS! I’M SO SORRY GRIAN!!” A frantic looking Xisuma came running towards them coming to a complete halt when he had finally approached. “I swear I didn’t mean to do that. I thought you had a safety net or something that could catch you. I feel so bad. Please don’t be mad at me I really didn’t me-” 

“X! Calm down! I’m okay!” Grian said in an attempt to sooth the panicked admin. As he looked at him, the smaller man felt a rush of emotions He Cares!! **He was worried! Oh… I made him worried… What if he doesn’t want me around? What if I’m just being a nuisance. God what if Doc thinks I’m trying to get with his boyfriend. Like they are both really cute and fun and Omg I’ve been ignoring them**. Grian quickly snapped out of it to see a worried duo. 

“Lord have mercy Grian, you really spaced out man. Are you sure you’re okay? If not we can take you back to your base.” Doc offered with Xisuma nodding to the last statement.

“I’m…. okay. Just a bit shaken up. But… a jobs a job. What did you two need!” Grian jumped up, frightening the two. He smiled up to the older men ready for a challenge after being trapped for so long. 

“Are you sure? We can just take you home,” X said, still looking shocked, “we wouldn’t like to make you do anything if you aren’t feeling up to it.”

“I’m sure X! What would you two like me to help you with. I’ll do Anything!”

“.....” X and Doc could reply. Both now very embarrassed about the request for assistance. 

“Could you cuddle with us!?” Doc muttered rapidly, his words becoming a jumbled mess that blended into something impossible to understand.

Blushing the small man replied “Always! I can do anything! Which base would you like to go to?” He soon questioned but it was quickly cut off by X responding his base. When the three hermits made it to the base they each took one of Grian’s hands into their own, leading the twink to Xisuma’s bedroom. The room, large enough to fit all three hermits without issues, was very quant and roomy. 

“Umm can I… pick you up please?” Xisuma whispered to Grian, sounding very embarrassed. To his surprise Grian nodded and lifted his arms up a little to give X room to pick him up. Doc on the other hand was getting the bed ready. As he turned around to get both men situated he saw something that made him blush. 

“Awe… that’s so cute,” Doc mumbled. He bit his lip looking at his boyfriend and the twink that they both have started to fall for. Xisuma was holding Grian in his arms, with Grians legs and arms wrapped around his waist and neck. Looking now at where Grian was lying his head Doc noticed it looked like Grian was trying to hide his blush. 

“Grian? Why are you hiding? Why don’t you show us your face hun.” Doc stated in a way it was more of an order than a statement. Grian just shook his head no, but soon did the request when he felt Doc come from behind him. 

“Awe princess. You look so cute.” Xisuma flirted, making the blushing boy turn an even darker shade of red. 

“Prin- PRINCESS?!?” Grian exclaimed. Both men that were holding the twink just blushed and nodded. 

“Oh notch, We’re sorry Grian. It just slipped.” Doc frantically said, now panicked. 

“Oh my. You can leave if you want. Oh gosh I’m so sorry I-” Xisuma was cut off my lips smashing into his. **Holy fuck.** Doc thought, **they’re kissing. Holy shit. Oh my notch. That’s fucking hot.** His thoughts soon stop when he sees Grian and Xisuma pull apart. 

Panic sets in Grian, “Oh my notch. I’m so sorry. Don’t be mad. I didn’t know how to tell you I liked the nicknames and then you were ranting and-” this time he was cut off with a kiss but not from Xisuma but from Doc. 

Doc, still kissing Grian, dragged both boys to the bed that was made for them. Xisuma pulled the two hermits apart and pinned the twink to the bed. Now Xisuma was kissing Grian and Doc moved to the smallers neck. A low groan, almost a whimper, left Grians mouth. The sound caught all three men off guard. Doc pulled away from Grians neck which resulted in a full blown whine from the man. 

“Ah ah ah~ don’t be fucking selfish I princess. I’m sure you want your Kings to please you, don’t you baby~.” Doc muttered smirking at the smaller now squirming.

“Doc~. Don’t tease our princess. We don’t want him getting too turned on. If we wanted to have sex with him we would have asked him for it, not cuddles.” Xisuma mumbled into Grians kiss and lips. 

“I would be willing. You can fuck me,” Grian mumbled back, sounding off and in space like. When X pulled away he could see Grian keen for more love and affection. 

“No princess. Maybe another day. Another day okay.” Doc stated to the twink, trying to stop Grians grinding. Now Xisuma was holding Grians hips still while Doc was holding his chest and arms into his. A pained whimper came from Grian.

“No Gri, no-no. You don’t want to hurt yourself do you? Do you want to hurt yourself princess?” Doc growled putting forth a determined tone. 

“N- no. I don’t want to.”

“Exactly, now don’t move princess, your Kings just want to cuddle you. Okay?” Xisuma chuckled. Now looking at his boyfriend and the smaller man he had an important question on his mind. “Grian, do you want to be our boyfriend?”

“… you really are a derp. Of course I want to be your boyfriend! I’ve been waiting for you to ask that for months!” Grian stated now pushing his head into X’s chest. 

“Good. We’ve wanted to know for a long time as well.” Doc muttered now relieved. Smiling at his boyfriends, Doc pulled them closer together and they soon fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahah kill me. This was my first time writing a third person story soo. Enjoy. (Imma make a part 2 to the Wels one due to popular request on Wattpad)


End file.
